


Lorvin Like Orvin, ahem

by princess_tones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Filth, Humour?, M/M, Other, Parody, Random - Freeform, Stuff, idk - Freeform, non-serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/pseuds/princess_tones
Summary: Shit happens. Orvin smeels the ground and dies under Lewis' toe.





	Lorvin Like Orvin, ahem

Orvin sighed like Irvin and started walking faster, trying to escape the asshole who was following him. Lewis was being a real douche today, trying to mek Orvin wear yellow underpants and sing songs about he foot. Speakin of he foot, it was hurting and Orvin had to stop walking becuh payn.

"Yeeeow!" Orvin wailed with his sac up his bottom as he tripped his ball had slithered up his jottom between his cleft between his cheeks between his meaty meaty cheeks b-bottom.

Seizing the oppatyoon'atée , Lewis ambled over to Orvin and ripped his big ass out from under his feet. "I told you to weight, didnt I? Now look... yor inj'urd."

"Im fine belive mee!" Orvin scramble away from he harsh grip and runned like slither.io to get away from Lewis and he finger.  
But Lewis wasnt having it. He scraped Orvin on the butty and haul him back like Youtuber winter clothes haul, and then dumped his ass in the gutter but it didn't matter becauce Orvins mind was already in there so it wasn't like he was tearing his body in two. He bad the decency to avoid ripping his canon right arm from real canon story line where Orvin arm he rip rip he tie-tan. By tye-ton. (Tiytan)

He banged he head on dem floor as he was pulled off his feet. He face crash into the earthy earth and he smeeled the smell of fresh ass dirt (soil). And he like how it smeels gud. But Lewis, feeling schadenfreude, loved it when Orvin was in pain, so he stamped his little chicken toe on top of Orvin's cranium. His cranium uranium, uranus brainy brain skull shattered and he did die. "Noooew!" He yelled as a final resort but his arm wAlked away into the lipps of juciy titan toot. Mmm, yummy. Titan stink breath, titan nsver brush your teeth. Dirty generation. Nasty species even worse than vole-dee-mork. Anyway, back to da mayn plot. Plotsch.

Okay so to go iver the basics, Orvin as we know it is currently dead, he did done ded becuh Lewis trample he brain. Now he arm restin in stinky titan mouth mouth. Titan jowls, smelly ripe mout. Never brush he teet, hairy dairy lip using wax produck from Norwegia. It's a good thing the author of this highly acclaimed novel is tired, otherwise Orvin wiuld still be suffereing. That's good for him. That Chimney.


End file.
